The invention described herein concerns an apparatus and a method for minimizing electromagnetic emissions of technical emitters, i.e., for minimizing the potential vortex portions of electromagnetic alternating fields caused by technical devices. It has been scientifically demonstrated in extensive studies that the alternating magnetic field, contrary to previous assumptions, not only acts by means of induction but through the formation and density of ring and potential vortex systems (K. Meyl, xe2x80x9cElektromagnetische Unvertrxc3xa4glichkeit, Ursachen, Phxc3xa4nomene und naturwissenschaftliche Konsequenzen. Umdruck zur Vorlesungxe2x80x9d [Electromagnetic Incompatibility, Causes, Phenomenona and Scientific Consequences, Reprint for the Lecture], ISBN 3-9802-642-8-3 and ISBN 3-9802542-9-1, and K. Meyl, xe2x80x9cPotentialwirbelxe2x80x9d [Potential Vortex], Vol. 1 and 2, ISBN 3-9802-542-1-6 and ISBN 3-9802-542-2-4).
Since these potential vortices (electromagnetic longitudinal wave forms) permeate all kinds of shielding devices with virtually no loss, it is not surprising that all familiar kinds of technical shielding devices are ineffective. Since the beginning of the 20th century, energy engineering has not made use of longitudinal waves, which spread potential waves. Nevertheless, the U.S. Pat. No. 513,138 (1897), U.S. Pat. No. 645,576 (1900) and U.S. Pat. No. 685,957 (1901) issued for Nikola TESLA should be mentioned here.
Potential vortices are emitted from the lateral wave field (transversal wave field) at open wire ends under voltage (open switches), during sudden voltage or current increases (e.g., inverter), during sudden discharges, around cathode ray tubes, e.g., in monitors, as well as during virtually all digital transmissions with the exception of light transmissions through optical cables, such as glass fiber cables with total reflection.
DE 198 50 238 A1 [is] apparently an apparatus for minimizing electromagnetic emissions of technical emitters which uses a closed induction loop in the shape of a Mxc3x6bius winding to absorb potential vortices or transform them into lateral waves, respectively. This apparatus, however, is limited to the frequency range which is predetermined by the inherent inductance of the Mxc3x6bius winding.
The task of the invention described herein is to offer an apparatus and a method to effectively minimize electromagnetic emissions of technical emitters.
This task is achieved by a single conductor which can be arranged at an emitter, an apparatus for transforming electromagnetic longitudinal waves into electromagnetic lateral waves, and an apparatus for transforming electromagnetic longitudinal waves into lateral waves, whereby the single conductor is electrically connected via the apparatus for transforming electromagnetic longitudinal waves with the apparatus for transforming electromagnetic lateral waves. Further advantageous variations of the apparatus according to the invention include a p-n transition that is electrically connected with the single conductor on the p range side and with the apparatus for transforming electromagnetic lateral waves on the n range side. The p-n transition can be a Zener diode and the apparatus for transforming electromagnetic lateral waves can be a resistor. The single conductor can be connected with a housing of the emitter, can be grounded, can be placed around the emitter in bifilar windings, and can be arranged at several emitters in serial arrangement. The apparatus can take the form of a circular serial electrical circuit of four diodes connected at a connection point to the single conductor. A resistor is placed between the second and third diode in the series from the connection point while a capacitor and a surge protector are arranged parallel to each other between the connection wire connecting the first and the second diode and the connection wire connecting the third and the fourth diode. The surge protector can take the form of a varistor or a Zener diode.
Different from the method and apparatus used in DE 198 50 238 A1, the method and apparatus according to the invention use the tendency of free vortices to wrap around an open response-enabled single-conductor (similar to the above mentioned US patents) and take advantage of the fact that potential vortices collapse, for example, in the depletion zone of a p-n transition into lateral wave forms making it possible to transfer them through familiar double-conductor systems in a closed wire as a direct current, e.g., via resistors as thermal energy.
Thus, the method and the apparatus according to the invention make use of the fact that potential vortices of technical origins characteristically center around threads with field response. These threads can be thin wires with a resting current or can be made from ferromagnetic material, as described in the above mentioned US patents. The interactions of technical devices discharging potential vortices are defined by similar conditions. The alternating sine-shaped current in the lateral wave range (Maxwell""s equations), as supplied by power companies to residential users, represents only one technically measurable portion. The other part always derives from the longitudinal wave portion and occurs as a discharge of potential vortices. This can always and without exception be observed at the consumer end. In addition to constructional changes which attempt to prevent the discharge of potential vortices already at the source, the method and apparatus according to the invention can achieve a further minimization of already existing potential vortices and can reduce their discharge into the environment.
The invention calls for an apparatus in which a single-conductor placed at the emitter is connected with an.apparatus for transforming electromagnetic longitudinal waves into electromagnetic lateral waves which ideally offers a p-n transition in the p range. The n range of the p-n transition is electrically connected to an apparatus for transforming electromagnetic lateral waves. This can be a resistor which transforms the lateral waves in the familiar way indicated by Maxwell""s equations into thermal energy.
It offers advantages to use a Zener diode for the p-n transition. The single-conductor is to be connected with the housing of the emitter if such housing is made from metal or is grounded. The single-conductor can also be grounded. In order to avoid inherent inductance in the familiar patterns, the emitter should loop around the single-conductor in bifilar windings.
The following section will describe a few examples of the apparatus and method according to the invention.